Fire Emblem Fates: Awakening
by Larry273-05
Summary: Kamui decidió no elegir pelear contra ninguno, eso le llevó a terminar en Ylisse, mientras deja el destino de Hoshido y Nohr a la suerte, aunque no por mucho tiempo cuando ambos mundos se mezclan creando un caos, Kamui, Chrom, Robin, Azura junto con los demás deberán evitar que el caos reine en ambas dimensiones, Eres el Destino que separa a los dos mundos, Kamui, florece tu poder.
1. Chapter 1

Si no le ven sentido es porque hay un problema con la historia, y veré si puede solucionarlo pero tomare esto muy en serio y no saldré con alguna ridiculez por parte mía.

YoakeYoru: Francamente lo se es muy apresurado pero fue porque tenía un compromiso y lo subí sin ver mis errores, por cierto Corrin es el nombre para América, aquí cambiará eso pero Gracias, lo intentaré.

AriSoq15: Ok, tratare de hacerlo bien sin algún error, es que soy casi nuevo y necesito estar practicando pero en algunas veces me pasó, y no yo no escribo por escribir, me gusta, siempre lo intento lo más posible para que me perfeccione, y si me gusta la saga, Gracias, además si escribes cosas raras pues, no importa es tu imaginación, nadie critica nada, bueno yo no critico muy mal.

Yelai: Si vi mi error y yo estoy mal en este punto, FATES podría ser la secuela no tan Directa de AWAKENING pero si en Fates esta Owain, Inigo y Severa además tomare muchas cosas bien

Lio83261: No pues no acaba, buena secuela no directa pero si, gracias.

En general si la otra historia pudo decepcionar pido, bueno lo siento, pero prosigo, además no soy de los que actualiza tan pero tan seguido, tengo una vida de tareas inútiles y aburridas, bueno pero no importa ahora además los cambios creo que me ayudaran.

Capítulo 1: El Otro Mundo

NARRADOR DESCONOCIDO

Todo parte mal desde el principio que no estarían bien, nací en Hoshido y me crié en Nohr, Azura nació en Nohr y se crió en Hoshido, nosotros dos somos iguales, nadie me ayudaría ni mis hermanas Sakura y Elise me ayudarían por su lealtad a su país, no quiero que sufran mis errores, la Hermana Camilla y el Hermano Mayor Xander tanto como la hermana Hinoka y el Hermano mayor Ryoma deben sentirse mal o molestos, aunque no creo que a Takumi y a Leo les disguste que me vaya no creo que me amen, en fin a donde voy no puedo irme a ninguna parte.

-Maestro Kamui- ?

-¿Eh?-

-Aquí veo algo extraño- ?

-Felicia, cálmate por favor dime con tranquilidad que encontraste-

-Es que mírelo- dijo Felicia

Cielos!, que es esto parece como un portal a otra dimensión, pero creo que algo ahí me hace familiar

-Un momento, Kamui, debería alejarse no sabemos el parador de ese portal- dijo Azura

-Pero veo algo que recuerdo a ver visto en libro, ... Ahh-

-Maestro Kamui resista-

NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE

Kamui resbaló y estaba en el borde de ese portal y estaba sosteniéndose mientras Felicia y Azura trataban de ayudarlo pero los intentos fueron en vano y todos resbalaron sobre ese portal solo para caer desde el cielo observando cómo el portal se cierra.

-Ahhh- gritaban Azura y Felicia

En ese instante Kamui recordó su poder del dragón y lo uso, afortunadamente salvo a las chicas y aterrizaron en una zona donde parecía ser el cadavérico de un ser antiguo y después empezó a llover

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijeron todos a la vez

Mientras dijeron escucharon como un par de pasos se alejaban al parecer unas personas ya se marcharon de ahí, pero después

-Rwaaaaarrrrggghh- gritó un Resurrecto

-Que rayos es eso-

-Kamui deberíamos pelar- dijo Azura

-¿Porque lo dices Azura?-

-Hay más en el Sur y al Oeste-

-Tendremos que pelear-

-Maestro Kamui, estos monstruos no se ven tan rápidos podemos usarlo como ventaja-

-Buena observación Felicia-

Kamui y los demás tardaron pero lograron vencer a todos esos Resurrectos además que Nadia sufrió daño y empezaron a experimentar las sensaciones del combate, experiencia y ganaron unas pociones que encontraron entre los Resurrectos

-Fue agotador pero terminamos-dijo Kamui

-Maestro Kamui mire las pisadas se dirigían al Norte- dijo Felicia

-Quizás esas personas nos ayuden con este malentendido- dijo Azura

-Bueno Vamos- dijo Kamui

Justo antes de partir Kamui, Azura y Felicia se quedaron asombrados en donde se encontraban, caminando alrededor de la zona no podían negar el asombro, teóricamente estaban viendo como un dragón enorme, terminando decidieron recorrer el lugar, pasaron tanto camino y obstáculos como montañas o bosques y llegaron a un lugar donde la luz brillaba como si fuera Hoshido y parece que tenía las cosas que muy comúnmente se encuentran en Nohr

-No sé dónde hayamos aterrizado pero este lugar es excelente- dijo Kamui observando todo

Kamui mirando diferentes cosas, ignorando a algunas personas que lo veían extraño, sin mirar adelante y caminando a la vez, este choco con una persona

-Auch- dijo Kamui tratando de levantarse

-¿Estas bien?- dijo un muchacho de pelo blanco y ropas negras y moradas

-Si muchas gra...cías- Kamui estaba sorprendido al ver ese hombre con quien choco

-¿Sucede algo... Señor?- preguntó el hombre

-No perdón, me llamo Kamui-

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Robin-

Kamui estuvo un poco sorprendido luego se puso a mirar el atuendo

-Bueno disculpe por correr sin fijarme- se disculpe el Estratega

-No se preocupe, ¿por cierto donde estamos?-

-Esta en Ylisse, pero me tengo que ir, que tenga buen día señor- luego Robin

Robin salió corriendo al parecer con prisa mientras de el otro lado venían Felicia y Azura

-Kamui, que bueno que lo encontramos lo perdimos de vista- dijo Azura

-...-

-Maestro Kamui, mire todo lo que compre con unas monedas del Reino de Nohr-

-...-

-Kamui, ¿sucede algo?-

-No nada, perdón por no responderles, pero sé dónde estamos-

-¿Dónde?- preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-En... Ylisse, el Sacro Reino-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Es cierto-

-Entonces viajamos al pasado- exclamó Felicia

-Eso parece-

Todos caminaron otro poco hasta llegar a la orilla de un mar

-...-

-¿Kamui?-

-.. Ah, Azura ¿qué pasa?-

-Debemos volver a nuestro tiempo-

-Ehh?-

-Hoshido y Nohr siguen en guerra, pero sería agradable quedarse aquí, pero necesitamos ayuda-

-¿Pero como volvemos?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Van a un lado?- ?

-Mmm, Si- dijo Kamui viendo al anciano que le pregunto

-Pero, ¿Quién es su esposa?-

-A que se refiere-

-Como se llama su esposa, la del cabello azul y largo-

-Mi nombre es Azura, y ... No soy su esposa-

-Ohh, perdón-

-¿Quién es usted anciano?-

-Pueden llamarme Picabuelo- (es el anciano de los DLC de Awakening, el de las Einjards)

-Ya veo el nombre tan ingenioso- dijo Felicia

Una conversación llevó a otra, Picabuelo mencionando la Puerta al Otro Mundo, el poder del dragón de Kamui y para resumir todo conversión hablaron al fin de ir entre los mundos.

-Entonces podríamos ir hacia el futuro-

-Si, muchacho-

-Ok, ¿podemos?-

-Si, si quieren volver vayan a la Frontera entre esos tales Hoshido y Nohr nada más-

Entrando al mundo que le llamaban Presente terminaron en un lugar obscuro y un poco triste, llegaron a Nohr en medio de una batalla entre las naciones.

-No podemos permitir la misericordia- dijo el 2º Príncipe de Nohr, en otras palabras Leo

-Debemos vencer a estos perros de Nohr- dijo el 2º Príncipe de Hoshido, o sea Takumi

Leo lanzaba todo conjuro con el Brumhilde y Takumi tiraba con el Fuunin

Al lado de Takumi estaban dos jóvenes, primero un muchacho de cabello café, con una Katana de Acero y con personalidad testaruda, y la joven que lo acompañaba era una mujer de 15 años al parecer con una Naginata.

-Hinata, Oboro- dijo Takumi

-Si Maestro- dijo Hinata

-Terminen con los escoltas del príncipe Leo-

-A la orden, mi Maestro Takumi- dijo Oboro con tono coqueto

-Maestro Leo, debemos reforzar la defensa- dijo un hombre con un parche, pelo blanco y con un arco

-Tienes razón, Zero- dijo Leo

-¿Quiere que eliminemos al príncipe Takumi- dijo otro hombre rubio y con gran exageración

-Buena idea Odin, ataquen a los Hoshidenses-

Entre la batalla Kamui decidió ocultarse porque las cosas se pondrían feas si sus hermanos lo veían pero mientras se escabullía se topó con una niña de 10 años pelirroja y de ropas blancas

-Sakura!- dijo Kamui

-Hermano Kamui, ¿qué hace aquí?-

-Eh-

-Pero, ¿porque vuelve si traicionó a Hoshido?-

-Es que no quiero pelear con unos para vencer a los demás y que todo no tenga sentido-

-...-

-Princesa Sakura- dijo Azura

Sakura se puso decaída y parece que estaba pensando hasta que al final con mucha seguridad dijo

-Hermano déjeme acompañarlo-

-¿Qué?-

-Es cierto nada aquí tiene un sentido, además no es verdad que quiere destruir a los dos países, ¿o sí?-

FIN

PUES TARDE, SI, TENGO MUCHAS RAZONES, SI HAY PROBLEMAS NO DUDEN EN COMENTAR, DÍGANME LO Q PIENSAN Y VERÉ SI ES QUE PUEDO MEJORAR LA SITUACIÓN, EN FIN BYE Y ESTOY PENSANDO QUE A LO KEJOR PODRÍA AGREGAR PERSONAJES CREADOS, CREO QUE SE LLAMAN OC O ALGO ASÍ PERO AÚN ESTOY PENSANDO, EN FIN, HASTA EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO, PERO ANTES DE IRME QUIERO RECORDAR QUE AQUÍ TODO VA A SU TIEMPO Y NO TODO TAN ACELERADO, OK, POR CIERTO QUE TRATARÉ DE VER QUE LA CALIDAD SEA ADAPTABLE

Ate: Larry273-05


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón, fue tarde peor más vale eso que nunca, si lo siento, bueno no, ya no, perdón ese es el punto.

 **YoakeYoru:** Todos los episodios serán más largos, pero yo tengo unos límites, muchas gracias.

 **Yelai:** Gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo, y pues nada más creo:/.

 ** _Nota:_** Además deben responder esto: ¿Pongo los nombres (personajes de Fates) de la Versión Amerciana o Japonesa? porque estoy debatiendo eso en fin deben responderlo a su preferencia, incluso pueden sugerir personajes que **_no_** quieren que aparezcan de Awakening o Fates deben responder eso por favor, si quieren todos, además de que si quieren que ponga un personaje que ustedes quieran, o sea uno "creado" por ustedes como Robin o Corrin/Kamui.

Capítulo 2: Avatares (ya sabrán porque)

-Además con el poco tiempo que pasamos, sé que usted no lastimaría a nadie por querer- dijo Sakura

-Sakura, pero te llamarán traidora-

-No importa, se lo que hago, Kamui-

-Bueno, puedes acompañarnos pero vamos a un lugar muy distinto a Hoshido o Nohr-

-Esta bien, ¿qué lugar es?-

-Luego lo comentamos-

Sakura, Kamui, Azura y Felicia abandonaron el campo de batalla y llegaron a una Tienda de Nohr donde se dedicaron a comprar cosas, debido a que Kamui tenía ahorros enormes pudieron comprar lo necesario: 3 Bastones "Curar", 2 Jabalinas, 2 Kunais de Acero, 1 Espada de Hierro, 2 Brebajes y un Elixir, saliendo decidieron ir a la Frontera

-Hermano...-

-Sucede algo Sakura-

-Creo que veo un Jinete de Nohr-

A distancia se veía un Jinete de Pelo Amarillo con un Tomo Obscuro en un Caballo del mismo color, mejor le conocemos como Leo.

-Kamui-

-Leo, ¿Qué haces aquí-

-Es la misma pregunta-

-Nos iremos de inmediato-

-..., Primero inténtalo-

Atrás de Leo se veían a sus dos escoltas quienes parecían heridos rodeados de Caballeros, Jinetes, Luchadores, Chamanes (o Magos Obscuros), Ladrones y Mercenarios

-Antes que me ven a sí se irá con... Sakura!- dijo... Takumi

-Takumi- dijo Sakura

-Así que realmente te irás con Nohr-

-No Takumi, Déjame Explicarlo- Dijo Sakura con preocupación

-Nada, Tú presencia explica mucho-

Hinata y Oboro empezaron a llamar a Samurais, Onis, Lanceros, Brujos (o Magos), Arqueros y unos Sacerdotes.

Ahora Leo y Takumi se dirigen hacia Kamui para asesinarlo, Kamui decidió pelear ya que no podría hablar con ellos por medio de palabras, fuera de eso sobra decir que logró una victoria derrotando a todos los enemigos y huyó antes de que Leo o Takumi dijeran una sola palabra.

-Que agotador fue eso- dijo Kamui jadeando

-Hermano tienes una herida en tu espalda- dijo Salura

Sakura sacó un Bastón "Primaveral" decorado con flores rosas nada comunes y cura instantáneamente a Kamui

-Gracias Sakura-

-De nada mi hermano para eso estoy-

-Pero no te sorprendas porque al lugar que iremos tal vez hayas escuchado de el- dijo Kamui

-¿Acaso es mítico?-

-Bueno pues ven a verlo,...-

Kamui y los demás se fueron al Portal que al parecer se abría en la frontera cerca de un templo

-Sakura sígueme es por aquí-

Y así entraron al Portal y llegaron al mismo lugar donde llegaron

-Sakura ya llegamos-

-Un momento hermano, ¿dónde estamos?-

-En El Sacro Reino, Ylisse-

-¡¿Ylisse?!-

-Se que suena imposible pero es así-

-Maestro Kamui, me parece que vi al chico quien dice que vio-

-¿El Estratega de Pelo Blanco?-

-Si, Kamui mire ahí va corriendo-

-Azura, ¿quién dices que iba corriendo-

-Es el Legendario y Misterioso Robin, Princesa Sakura-

-Entonces, ¡no puede ser!-

-Si Sakura, un momento ¿Dónde se fue Kamui?-

NARRA ROBIN

No puede ser Emmeryn, no, y, ¿porque hice eso?, debí dejarle a Chrom matar al bastardo de Gangrel, de todos modos sé que pronto irán a Regna Ferox, mejor si voy a Plegia y trató de buscar su cuerpo, a menos que Gangrel si lo haya tenido en exhibición.

-¡Señor Robin!- un momento esa voz, me suena...

-¿Quién es usted?- este sujeto se me hace conocido

-Perdóneme pero me conoció un día, me llamo Kamui y creo que le he visto antes- un momento ya..,

-Ah, sí perdóneme pero ya lo recuerdo, Kamui, ¿pero qué hace aquí?-

-Lo siento pero eso le iba a preguntar-

-Ohh, Mmm, un momento esa espada...-

-Es la Yato Robin, ¿podría acompañarle como un recluta suyo?-

-Bueno no depende de mí pero respóndame, ¿porque quiere?-

-Con franqueza quiero estar fuera de mi...emm, de mi país-

-¿Le preocupa?, ¿Dónde está su país?-

-Bueno no se y a la vez...yo...no sé cómo termine aquí-

-Bueno pero porque se quiere ir de su país natal-

-Es que está en guerra con otro país y nací en uno pero fue criado en el otro, y ahora creo que escap-

-Ni hablar, puede ir conmigo-

-Muchas gracias, no le importa si traigo más-

-Pues no-

-Bueno solo espere-

NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE

Kamui fue con las chicas (Felicia, Azura y Sakura) y les platico y accedieron a ir aunque Azura estaba un poca sería observando fijamente ciertas cosas que le parecían extrañas.

-Kamui, Sakura, Felicia y...-

-Es Azura-

-Bueno ya investigué y no encontré el cuerpo de Emmeryn-

-¿Emmeryn?-

-Es la hermana mayor del príncipe Chrom, y murió por salvarnos a todos-

-¡Qué triste!- dijo Sakura entre lamentos de empatía

-Tendré que ir a Regna Ferox-

-¿Regna Ferox?-

-No conocen bien aquí verdad- dijo Robin amablemente

-No-

-Bueno le daré un mapa Kamui, y conocerán a Chrom-

Así dicho partieron a Regna Ferox y llegaron al funeral donde Robin pasó mientras los demás esperaron a que terminara el asunto y ahí es cuando llega...

-Chrom tengo buenas noticias-

-¿Cuáles son Robin?-

-Tenemos nuevos reclutas-

FIN

PERDON PERO ME VENGO LIMITADO A ESCRIBIR MENOS DE 1500 PALABRAS BYE, PERDÓN BYE


	3. Chapter 3

Mejor no digo nada del tiempo

YoakeYoru: Bueno si es cierto, preferiría la versión japonesa de Fates, lo de la historia veré si mejoro, pero lo del límite es porque el problema que tuve con la original parece que regresa y para evítalo limitó palabras

Capítulo 3: Gangrel Parte 1

-Nuevos Reclutas entonces-dijo Chrom mirando a los reclutas especialmente a Kamui pues la Yato era un enigma

-Me llamo Kamui, Principe Chrom y le ayudaré a reconstruir Ylisse por sus enemigos- dijo Kamui

-Un placer Kamui, muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que se sienta cómodo- dijo Chrom

-Espero lo mismo-

-El es...- dijo Sakura sorprendida

-Si Señorita Sakura cuando estuve con Flora en la Fortaleza de Kamui, leí de el... Chrom- dijo Felicia

-Vaya nunca pensé en que vería al Rey que venció al dragón obscuro- comentó Sakura

-Pues creo que no por anda tiene la Falchion- mencionó Felicia muy observadora

-Aprecio que hallan decidido pelear pero pelearemos contra...- detallaba Chrom

-Chrom ya les dije lo q je deben saber de la batalla- Robin interrumpio

-Oh, gracias Robin- dijo Chrom algo apenado

-Será un honor pelear a su lado- dijo Kamui mostrando su Yato

-Así se habla, ahora a pelear contra el Rey Loco- dijo Chrom en gloria

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA PEQUEÑA FORTALEZA DE PLEGIA

-Mi señor Gangrel- dijo una mujer de pelo blanco con ropas obscuras y en su mano un tomo Nosferatu

Ahí se volteó un hombre pelirrojo con traje de Rey y Truhán con una Espada Trueno a su lado

-¿Vienen para acá?- dijo Gangrel entre risas

-Si, ¿Quiere que lo acompañe?-

-No lo sé, suena tentador,...-

-Necesito que me lo diga para preparar mi Pegaso y mi hermoso tomo Goetia-

-No, te tengo un pequeño trabajo mientras tengo diversión

-Ahh- se lamentó la "hermosa" mujer en decepción y desilusión

-¿Tienes un problema, Aversa?- dijo Gangrel un poco impertinente

-Usted se divierte y yo hago el trabajo-

-Pero este trabajo te dará frutos-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer específicamente?-

-Señor las tropas de Ylisse están afuera del lugar- dijo un Soldado de Plegia

-Hora de asesinar al perro justiciero de Ylisse, el Rey salvador...Chrom,Jajajajajaja, Muajajajaja-

-¿Gangrel?- dijo Aversa

-¡Ahora que!- dijo Gangrel

-Estábamos en mi pequeño trabajo-

-Oh si ya lo verás- dijo Gangrel

Gangrel le dio a Aversa un pergamino donde le decía su deber mientras el agarro la Espada Trueno

-En serio me lo das por escrito- dijo Aversa con tono desesperante

-No malgastare mi saliva en dar órdenes específicas, sino para reírme de la masacre, Jajaja, Jejejeje-

-Además no te lleves esa piedra inútil- dijo Aversa señalando la Piedra Dragón de Gangrel, pues siempre la traía

-Inútil es el tiempo que usas en estar aquí en lugar de irte a la Puerta Dimensional

AFUERA CERCA DE LA FRONTERA ENTRE REGNA FEROX Y PLEGIA EN UN CAMPAMENTO

-Señor Chrom, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- preguntó Kamui

-¿Qué sucede Kamui?- respondió Chrom

-¿El país de Plegia, esta hibernado por Gangrel?-

-Si-

Kamui se confundió un poco pues escucho que un tal Validar había sido el Rey de la antigua Plegia.

-Están listos todos, preparen todo antes de irnos- dijo Chrom

-Cuando digas hermano, no dejaré que mi hermana muera en vano- dijo una niña rubia con un bastón

-Como Lissa, me ofreceré a terminar con el Rey mi señor- dijo un hombre adulto castaño de armadura azul y pesada

-Gracias, Lissa, Ferderick, Robin, no sé qué haría sin ustedes- dijo Chrom motivado

-Es cierto Kamui, el vínculo de Chrom con Los Custodios de Ylisse es muy fuerte-decía Azura

-Ya lo vi, además Azura sabes que no podemos regresar- dijo Kamui serio

-Si lo sé, aunque estén en guerra, nosotros siempre estaremos seguros pues el Picabuelo dijo que mantendría esto en secreto-

-¿Crees que todo vaya bien?-

-Si- dijo Azura felizmente

-Que bien-

-Pero igual nos podemos quedar el tiempo que sea pues solo volvemos en el momento cuando nos fuimos para ocultar el largo tiempo que nos ausentamos- dijo Azura

-Bueno así no nos preocuparemos por la guerra aunque no vea a mis hermanos- dijo Sakura

-No te preocupes Sakura, podemos ir en ciertas ocasiones pero recuerda que te dirán traidora- recordó Kamui

-Kamui, dije que no me importaba aunque aquí se ve mejor que estar en la guerra preocupándose-

-Kamui ven- gritó Chrom

-¿Qué sucede Chrom?- dijo Kamui

-Conoce a Los Custodios de Ylisse-

Chrom fue presentado a los Custodios de uno en uno a Kamui, al parecer Kamui reconocía a la mayoría, pues en Nohr cuando

estaba en la fortaleza, leyó unas cosas de un antiguo rey y uno que otro hombre o mujer que fue su aliado

-Ahora sí, contra el Rey Loco- dijo Chrom

-No lo decepcionare- dijo Kamui

FIN  
PRONTO YA HABRÁ PROBLEMAS ENTRE ESTOS DOS MUNDOS


	4. Chapter 4

En fin...

 **YoakeYoru:** Gracias, a propósito aquí se explora Nohr si Kamui no estuviera en ningún lado

Capítulo 4: Nohr

En las fronteras de Hoshido, el príncipe Ryoma estaba furioso pues se enteró del asunto de Kamui y eso le llevó a pensar que tentó a Sakura a traicionarlos además que Saizo y Kagero, sus sirvientes junto a Kaze y Rinkah iniciaron un equipo de defensa a travez de Hoshido y cada persona con relación a Nohr estaría expulsado de Hoshido, Hinoka partió en vuelo hacia Nohr para investigar más de la desaparición de Sakura pero venía acompañada de sus sirvientes Azama y Setsuna junto a Orochi, Reina y los sirvientes de Sakura, Subaki y Hana aunque les preocupaban más Sakura que pelear contra Nohr, Takumi lleno de odio fue capturado con Hinata y Oboro por Leo y sus lacayos, pero en Nohr nada iba bien pues Elise y Camilla se la pasaban mal pues Kamui traicionó a ellos a las palabras del Tirano Rey Garon, Xander desilusionado se hizo más fuerte con la ayuda de un tal Sabio Arcoiris y Leo ha descubridor muchos trucos con él Brynhildr, y diseñaba un plan ahora mismo

-Así que Hoshido...- dijo Leo observando un mapa de Hoshido

-Mi Señor- dijo Niles

-¿Que sucede?-

-Odin quiere mostrarle algo-

-¿Vale la pena?- preguntó Leo

-Créame señor, la vale más de lo que cree-

Leo y Niles se dirigieron a la entrada de una habitación donde se encontró a...Takumi, Hinata y Oboro dormidos.

-¡Pero qué rayos!- dijo Leo impresionado

-Mi señor Leo- dijo Odin

-Odin, ¿esto no es de tus creaciones?-

-El auténtico príncipe Takumi- dijo Odin

-Como es posible que lo hayas derrotado- le preguntó Leo

-Bueno es que lo emboscamos- dijo Odin tranquilo

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Leo

-Le tire magia desde mi orbe de fuego, luego Beruka, Selena,Peri y Laslow lo capturaron y le di el...-

-Vaya y sus esclavos también...-

-Bueno eso si los detuve- dijo Odin

-Odin tienes una herida en tu brazo derecho-dijo Leo asustado

Efectivamente Odin tenía un corte de espada en su brazo que lo dejó herido, ya había un charco de sangre en la sala, Takumi, Hinata y Oboro estaban aún dormidos en el suelo.

-Ve con Elise u otro Trovador del Castillo o incluso Flora aún está aquí- recomendó Leo

-Gracias señor- dijo Odin histérico ya salió volando de allí

Leo de inmediato inspeccionó a los prisioneros

-Mira Niles, una especie de Espada, otra Lanza extraña-

-Los Hoshidans siempre prefieren lo difícil-

-Mira esto- dijo Leo agarrando un arco

-¿Qué señor?-

-El Fuujin Yumi, arma legendaria de los Vientos, según lo que dicen- dijo Leo

-¿Qué debo hacer con estos idiotas, ya que tomó su arsenal-

-Ponlos en el calabozo, es tu especialidad- dijo Leo llamando a su corcel negro

-¿Va a ir a algún lugar?- preguntó Niles

-Iré a Cheve pues dicen que hay una flor que me llama la atención-

-¿Tiene propiedad curativa?-

-No mejora la Magia pues está llena de eso, oí que está en Cheve, así que iré ahí-

-Buena Suerte-

-Gracias, nos vamos en unos minutos Niles-

Niles tomo los cuerpos atados de los pies y los llevo al calabozo

Hoshido tiene edificios que llegan a 15 o menos de pisos y Nohr tiene estructuras más subterráneas pues es casi bajo.

-Nunca pensé que darían problemas como los de Cheve pues esa mujer Scarlet es más misteriosa-

-...¿Dónde...estamos?- dijo Takumi despertando-

-Ya despertó principito- dijo Niles burlándose

-Maldito perro, ¡morirás!-

-Y ¿cómo lo hará?, además descuide pues Iago tendrá grandes planes para ti-

-...- Takumi estaba furioso más que nada pues ahora Kamui ya no le importaba ahora

-Además yo no seré el desafortunado al final, jeje-

Takumi quedó confuso ante eso, mientras Niles se fue del calabozo y se topó con un hombre alto de pelo negro y un libro además que tenía a su lado a un sujeto casi Calvo quien cargaba un hombre con cola y orejas alargadas

-Tienes carne fresca hoy Niles-

-Si Iago, será un triunfo lo que veras-

-¿Y quién es el afortunado en ser parte de mi experimento?-

-El Príncipe Takumi de Hoshido-

-Si que es alguien afortunado- dijo el sujeto Calvo

-Ni que lo digas ¿señor...?-

-Mi nombre es Hans- dijo aquel sujeto

-Como diga, ¿Qué va a hacer con eso Iago?-

-¿Has oído hablar de los Wolfskins?- dijo Iago riéndose

-Si ¿y?-

-Veremos si podemos fabricar nuestros propios Lobos-

-Eso es arriesgado, usar personas así como ratas-

-Valdrá la pena-

-Como diga- dijo Niles un poco molesto pues por alguna razón no le iba bien ese asunto

-Además su líder es más estupido de lo que creí-

-¿Hay líder?- dijo Niles curioso pues no recordaba eso

-Si, un tal Keaton- dijo Hans

-No habrá problemas ¿o si?-

-No-

-¡Señor Iago!,!Señor Iago!- dijo un soldado corriendo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-La Princesa Hinoka está aquí-

-...Demonios-

-¿Dónde está?- dijo Niles

-Según los reportes está en Cheve-

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Niles preocupado

-¿Qué?- dijo Iago

-El Príncipe Leo ira ahí, pero yo iré rápido-

-No Lo harás a pie- ?

-¿Eh?-

Entró una mujer de pelo azul con Rosa con una Lanza

-Peri puede ayudarte- dijo la muchacha

-Bueno problema resuelto- dijo Iago

-Gracias Peri-

-Hey Niles, Laslow también irá pues Xander también le dijo que fuera a Cheve-

-¿Y para que?-

-Pues ambos debemos ir porque debemos recoger la arma que Xander encargó-

-Bueno vamos-

Y así Peri y Niles salieron, Laslow según les dijo que iría después de ellos

-Señor Xander- dijo un joven de pelo gris y con una sonrisa cálida

-¿Sucede algo, Laslow?- dijo un adulto rubio que estaba escribiendo algo

-Peri y Niles Iran a Cheve porque La Princesa Hinoka llegó ahí y Leo, su hermano ira halla-

-¿Cómo?- dijo saliéndose de su escritura

-Como lo escucha, yo iré también así que debo hacer-

-Protege a Leo, Saca a la princesa Hinoka y recoge la espada que ordene-

-Si señor- dijo Laslow firmemente

-Puedes llevarte al nuevo recluta-

-¿A cuál?-

Llego a la sala un adolescente de pelo azul con un copete y traje negro con una Jabalina y una Espada Perforadora de Dragones

-Me llamo Silas, señor Laslow, lo acompañaré a Cheve-

-Ya puedes irte Laslow y cuida bien a Leo y los demás-

-No le fallaré señor-

-Francamente Laslow, ¿Cuándo lo has hecho?- dijo Xander sonriendo

-Gracias...señor- dijo Laslow apenado para después partir con Silas

EN CHEVE

Leo llego a un lugar muy bonito, tenía casas lindas, y a diferencia del resto de Nohr no hay muchas construcciones bajo suelo, además a Leo le gusta Cheve aunque no haya ido muchas veces

-Muy bien Flor, hora de buscarte-

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa Nohrian?- gritó una mujer que su voz sonaba familiar

-¿Qué?- dijo Leo sorprendido

Salió una mujer rubia con un brillante traje montada en un Wyvern Blanco a su lado estaba una mujer pelirroja en un Pegaso Blanco y de una de las casas frontales salió un monje con ojos cerrados y peinado alocado, una mujer peliazul muy delgada con un poco de su cabello cubriéndole un ojo, un guapo hombre pelirrojo con una Naginata, una niña castaña de 13 o menos años de edad y con una Katana, y finalmente dos mujeres, una peliazul con una marca de X en su rostro, con un Arco Extraño y otra pelimorada con un bonito cabello y un anñbanico en su mano

-¡Qué es esto!- dijo Leo

-Considérelo como Traición y Su muerte- dijo la mujer rubia

-Si, La Señorita Scarlet y yo le daremos fin a su vida- dijo y nada más o menos que La Princesa Hinoka de Hoshido

FIN

SUSPENSO, ¡SI!, BUENO NO, OLVÍDENLO, (se pone rojo) PUES SI LO HICE TEMPRANO Y BYE (se despide)


	5. Chapter 5

Mañana entro a la escuela, en fin puede que no actualiza seguido pero la historia no acaba

 **YoakeYoru:** Ya corregí los errores, gracias por decírmelo, debí verlo o lo escribí mal, lo de Xander era para recordar de lo de su poder pero por ahora volvamos a Gangrel

Además en las batallas todos participan y no se queda ninguno atrás an a que me refiero

Capítulo 5: Gangrel Parte 2

Ya estaba Chrom, Kamui y Robin enfrente del ejército que Plegia preparó para servir a Gangrel, además que los demás miembros de Los Custodios estaban alrededor de ellos

-Parece que el tal Gangrel si tiene un gran ejército- dijo Kamui

-No se ven débiles a comparación de los Plegians que nos atacaron- comentó Frederick

-Tengo el presentimiento de que será difícil- dijo Kamui

-Para eso tenemos a Robin- dijo Lissa entusiasta

-Exacto, diseñaré una estrategia inmediata- dijo Robin decidido

-Bueno, qué alivio fue escuchar eso- dijo Azura

Mientras el ejército estaba enfrente Gangrel y Aversa estaban en un fuerte atrás de los ejércitos

-El enemigo ha tomado el campo, mi señor, está esperando- dijo Aversa

-¿Tan pronto?, jajaja, parece que los vi hace unos minutos- dijo Gangrel

-Se ven tan animados, además vieron a un sujeto misterioso- dijo Aversa

-¿Misterioso, Eh?- dijo Gangrel observando a un chico peliblanco, con una espada extraña

"¿Acaso es ese?" pensó Gangrel

-Señor, ¿qué haremos?-

-Primero lo primero es un enemigo además si el Arsenal del resto parece cazuelas y palos el de el...-

-Es cierto, esa espada es extraña, dorada como el Emblema de Fuego- dijo Aversa

-Manden las tropas más duras hacia el, francamente me preocupa más que Chrom- dijo Gangrel

-A la orden- dijo Aversa llevando el mensaje a las tropas de Plegia

Después del mensaje

-Como dije Aversa, los matare sin esfuerzos- dio Gangrel riendo como Loco

-Los Trovadores cantaran su fracaso por miles de generaciones futuras- dijo Aversa burlándose

-Los Ylissians deben aprender que si un hombre no es fuerte, ¡es hombre muerto!- dijo Gangrel

Pero varias de las tropas de Gangrel se retiraron pues las palabras de Emmeryn les llegó al alma y partieron sin pelear o tomar una Espada, y los Trovadores iban a narrar esto pues Eme,Ryu fue su heroica en cierto modo de decirlo, parece que ella sabía que los Plegianos quieran en sí un poco de paz, pero ahora deben vencer a Gangrel y los ciervos que aún le son leales, y así comienza la batalla

-Recuerda Aversa, pues la Puerta Dimensional está cerca de Ylisse- dijo Gangrel

-Si señor, cumpliré mi objetivo- dicho esto Vaersa se fue volando en su Pegaso Negro

Así que Gangrel sacó una Espada Trueno y en su bolsillo tenía una Roca de Dragón

-Buenos días, principito, ¿Sigues soñando con Emmeryn?- dijo Gangrel

-Se acabo Gangrel, hoy es tu último día de gobernar Plegia y aterrorizar Ylisse- dijo Chrom algo firme

-¡Que hipócrita eres!, tú me desprecias y lo sé más que nada, ni sabes nada de paz, nadie lo sabe-

-Se más de lo que tú crees saber de esto- dijo Chrom

-¿Más que yo?, tú eres como yo, mequetrefe, si hay un obstáculo en tu vida tú lo eliminas con sangre-

-Tienes razón..no soy como Emmeryn, no te puedo perdonar- dijo Chrom algo triste

-...- Kamui se permanecía callado pues Gangrel era la copia menos cruel que su Padre Garon

-Señor Chrom, pero recuerde a Emmeryn, sus palabras y su recuerdo- dijo Azura

-Si señor, recuerde que la locura pudo dominarle- dijo Sakura algo tímida

-Es cierto eso, y no estoy solo, tengo a mis amigos a mi lado- dijo Chrom firme y muy seguro

-¿Puedo vomitar ya?, jajajajajajajajajaja, que cosa mas sentimental, jajaja- dijo Gangrel demente

-¿Pero qué atroz?- dijo Kamui pues no podía permanecer en silencio más

-Mira tú y tu- señalando a Chrom y a Kamui-somos animales, depredadores en sí, animales que se aprovechan de sus "aliados"-

-Por eso se fueron parte de tus soldados, y hoy ¡Haré lo que mi hermano no tuvo valor de hacer!- dijo Chrom

Y aquí inicia la batalla al estrategia de Robin es la siguiente:

Unidades Mágicas con ayuda de Jinetes Pesados o Caballerías que se encarguen del flanco del Campeón a la derecha (viendo desde sus ojos)

Unidades de Fuerza con ayuda de Sabios o Curanderos que se encarguen del flanco del Sabio a la izquierda (viendo desde sus ojos)

Atacar a los Wyvern con Magia o Arcos que sean de Largo Alcance

No atacar a Gangrel después cierto tiempo pues Robin con su "percepción" pudo notar que durante 7 turnos tendría más evasión (Skill Fortuna)(además Robin dijo que veía ciertas cosas en el Prólogo de Awakening)

Que unidades estén en Fuertes para evitar a refuerzos enemigos

Usar el terreno a favor

Atacar lo más alejado posible

(Mencionaré los nombres de Los Custodios, ya deberán conocerlos)

-Ricken, ¿puedes decirle a Gregor el punto débil de los magos?- dijo Gregor (su clase es Campeón)

-Si, mira unas magias son más duras de atinar así que solo esquivarlas y acércate a ellos- dijo Ricken

-Gracias- dicho esto Gregor mato a unos magos mientras llegaban más Plegianos

-Cordelia- dijo Sumia volando su Pegaso Negro (su clase es Auriga Obscura)

-Ya voy- dijo Cordelia volando su Pegaso Blanco (su clase es Auriga)

Juntas lograron matar a unos Luchadores con Hachas de Mano

-Bien hecho- dijo Cordelia

-Auxilio- gritó Felicia pues fue herida

Cordelia rápido voló y curo a Felicia

-Tenga cuidado, Felicia, ¿Porque usa un Cuchillo?- preguntó Cordelia

-No se preocupe con esta Daga de Acero reduciré las Defensas enemigas- dijo Felicia

Cordelia impresionada vio como Felicia en efecto bajo las Defensas de un Mago pero después Lon'qu fue dañado

-¿Pero qué?- dijo Lon'qu tartamudeando y matando a la vez a un Mercenario Enemigo que lo atacaba atrás

Mientras tanto Sully y Stahl cabalgaban entre el campo, Sully se dirigía a un cofre mientras que Stahl iba a parar a los refuerzos en los 3 Fuertes.

-¿Listo, Risitas?- dijo Sully atravesando al que tuviera enfrente con una Lanza de Acero Forjada

-Si, Roja- dijo Gaius saltando del caballo y se fue a abrir el cofre (Risitas es Chuckles, apodo que le dijo Sully, lo de Roja viene de mi (:)

-Vaya, este dinero le servirá a Los Custodios- Gaius sacó un Saco de Dinero muy grande

Mientras tanto con Stahl

-Hay magos, Miriel, espero que tu entrenamiento físico de labores valga la pena- dijo Stahl

-Tendrá efecto, lo veras Stahl- dijo Miriel preparando un hechizo del tomo Elfire

Stahl con su Espada Asesina se encargó de los magos con ayuda de Miriel mientras ella lanzaba llamas a los Mercenarios cercanos, Virion tomo un arco largo y atino perfectamente a los Caballeros Dragón que marchaban volando

-Esto es un romance, mi arco en firmeza, y la flecha tirando con elegancia- dijo Virion poetico

Lissa y Maribelle se encargaban de curar a los demas

-Lissa, tesoro, No te acerques puede que aún trates de atacar pero es peligroso- dijo Maribelle

-No te preocupes, Libra se encargará de ello- dijo Lissa confiada

Libra se enfocaba más en sanar que curar ya que pocas veces los enemigos se le acercaba-En nombre de Naga, bendice a los guerreros- dijo Libra lanzando una plegaria

Vaike tomaba un poco de distancia para matar a un débil Luchador con un arco (su clase es Guerrero)

-El Maestro tiene nuevos discípulos- dijo orgullosamente cuando fue herido por un Mago

-Si que necesitas más seriedad en esto- dijo Tharja aniquilando al enemigo siendo chamuscado por su Elthunder

-Eh, Gracias- dijo Vaike

-Los enemigos no son fuertes pa' derrotarnos- dijo Donnel quien se enfrzaba en atinar con su Lanza de Hierro Forjada

-Hiiiya-dijo Donnel

La batalla mostraba más Victoria para los miembros de Ylisse

Azura y Olivia se encargaban de cantarles o bailar a las unidades para refrescarles siéndoles otro movimiento en sí, Olivia admiraba el canto de Azura pues le pareció muy hermoso en sí pero Azura envidiaba a Olivia pues ella nunca fue veloz para hacer los pases de baile, siempre se le fue difícil, Sakura se encargaba de curar a Kamui y unos más apartándose del campo

-Hermano, debe ser curado- dijo Sakura curando a su hermano

-Gracias, Sakura- dijo Kamui

-Ehh,...Gracias- dijo Sakura tímida (realmente hace buena pareja con Olivia)

Kellam teóricamente podría vencer a todo enemigo pues como casi siempre es ignorado pues le sirvió como ventaja

-Vaya sí que lo sintió pero no lo vio- o eso creyó, pues le atacó un Sabio por detras

Antes de que Kellam fuera deñado, llegó Panne en forma de conejo y dejó inconsciente al sabio

-Ehh, Gracias- dijo Kellam

-De nada- dijo Panne, Kellam quedó sorprendido pues ¡le hablo!

-Nowi ¡gana!- dijo Nowi que en efecto su aliento mato a los demás

Kamui solo daba espadasos pues no quería que vieran su poder ya que pensó que le tendrían miedo

-Ayuda, Alguien- dijo Robin siendo acorralado entre Luchadores

-¡Resiste Robin!- dijo Chrom pero llegaron soldados que le bloquearon el camino

-Déjemelos Señor- dijo Frederick-Salve a Robin- al terminar Frederick luchaba con cada uno de ellos

-Gracias Frederick- dijo Chrom

Pero Robin ahora si tenía problemas, tenía muchas heridas y un Luchador le iba a matar

-Muere-

Kamui llegó a ultimo momento sabiendo que con su Yato no podría matarlo por completo así que se transformó en dragón y derribo al luchador

-¡Qué Demonios!- dijo Chrom totalmente impresionado, al momento Kamui se volvió a transformar en humano

-Perdón por asustarlo- dijo Kamui algo apenado

-No te pre...ocupes- dijo Chrom

-Puedo transformarme en dragón con la piedra-

-Vaya siendo Espadachín y poder transformarte en dragón- dijo Chrom

-Bueno es que siendo príncipe de mi país...-

-Bueno hablemos de eso después- dijo Chrom

-De todas maneras, Sakura cura las heridas de Robin-

-Si Hermano- dicho esto Sakura curo a Robin con un Bastón "Primavera" (bastones de Rango E en Hoshido)

-Sakura, ¿Acaso curas a distancia?- preguntó Chrom

-Si este bastón permite curar a distancia- afirmó Sakura

-Es como los Bastones Sanar (o Physic)- dijo Chrom

Pero Gangrel empezó a moverse y lanzó rayos a distancia

-Ya es hora- dijo Chrom

-Te acompañó- dijo Robin

-Permitenme también- dijo Kamui

-Será un honor- dijo Chrom-Pelear con ustedes

Kamui sintió el álamo y estuvo más motivado, todos los enemigos ya habían sido vencidos, y solo quedaba Gangrel ahí en el fuerte

Primero Robin ataco

-Pagaras por tus crímenes Gangrel- dijo Robin

-Inténtalo, Puede que Chrom llore cuando te mate- dijo Gangrel

Robin corrió y le iba a dar dos espadazos pero Gangrel esquivó uno y Robin recibió una descarga eléctrica de la Espada, luego vino Kamui con la piedra dragón y Chrom vino como ayuda

-Si que eres un guerrero extraño- comentó Gangrel

-¿Se refiere a mi?- preguntó Kamui

-Si, ¿cuál es su nombre?-

-Kamui-

-Bueno, ¡Qué nombre tan raro!-

Dicho esto Kamui se transformó en dragón y le dio, al mismo tiempo que evitó el ataque y luego (activo el Skill "Colmillo de Dragón) transformó su mano en una especia de lanza luego en un cañón y con eso debilitó a Gangrel y Chrom parece que ganó habilidades pues después que Kamui atacara

-Esto termina aquí- dijo Chrom

-¿Qué...que...es lo que...dices?- dijo Gangrel todo débil mientras dejó caer la Piedra Dragón de su bolsillo

Chrom le dio un espadazo algo débil pero ¡Le curó el daño!, y le dio otro que le dio fin a su vida.

-Entonces...así fue...pero no creas que tus amigos estarán...allí pues todo hombre...muere y termina...el resto de su vida...solo-

Gangrel tiró la Espada Trueno y cayó al piso

-Dios- dijo Chrom impresionado al ver a Gangrel muerto y como lo mato

-¡Chrom hiciste el legendario Aether!- dijo Robin "Solo había leído que el famoso Ike, pudo hacer esa técnica"

-No puede ser...-dijo Chrom impresionado de su propio poder

"Es cierto, dijeron que logró cosas increíbles, y el Aether es solo una de ellas" pensó Kamui

"Lo que leí en los pergaminos antiguos de Hoshido es cierto, el es muy poderoso" pensó Azura

FIN

Y ASÍ ES LA GUERRA CONTRA GANGREL, BUENO PARA MÍ, ADEMÁS YA TENGO LA HISTORIA EN MENTE, OK, BUENO BYE


	6. Chapter 6

Larry-Yeah, I Know that si too late

Otro-Tarde, ¿No quieres escribir dentro de otro mes?, Zopenco!

Larry-Eso...no era necesario, en fin si tarde y procuraré no tardar más, al diablo, si tardaré mucho, escuela, en fin aún así continuaré felizmente esta historia, a propósito tendrá 30-40 capítulos, ya decidí la historia y los personajes, si quieren un OC o un personaje de otro Fire Emblem que aparezca (Como Einjard, y lo escribí así porque no sé bien cómo se escriben), pueden decirlo con confianza, :D, sin problems, ya puse a Marth, Ike, puede que agrega a Micaiah, Alm, o Celice, para aparecer, y de Fates, todos los personajes aparecerán excepto...bueno lo diré al final.

Otro-Primero falta y ahora viene con esos fantasmas de cartas y suspenso, que p$¿ ?¡#%

YoakeYoru: Kellam surgió de la frase en el Staff del desarrollo, solo la frase fue "Acorazado Discreto" y ya, muchas gracias, me agrada que te empiece a agradar, :).

Capítulo 6: Problemas en Cheve

Chrom había ganado la guerra contra Gangrel y debido a su éxito quiso devolverle el favor a Kamui, además Sumia y el, se casaron y la boda fue tan feliz y alegre, Chrom sintió pura felicidad en sí.

EN EL CASTILLO DE YLISSE DESPUÉS DE LA BODA

-Hey Kamui- dijo Chrom

-Hola Chrom, sucede algo- dijo Kamui amablemente

-Bueno, quería agradecerte por ayudarnos con Gangrel-

-No fue nada-

-Bueno, es que quiero devolverle el favor- dijo Chrom firme

-Ehhh...- dijo Kamui preocupado

-Usted le hizo un favor a Ylisse, así que le hará un favor al lugar que dice que está en guerra-

-¿Cómo lo supo?- dijo Kamui alarmado

-Robin me lo dijo- dijo Chrom inocentemente

-Oh, este yo- dijo Kamui, pues no sabía si decirle de su mundo

-¿Acaso sucede algo?- preguntó Chrom

-No es que lo del apoyo lo veo difícil- dijo Kamui-Bueno solo espéreme por favor

Kamui se fue con Azura quien parecía feliz de ver Ylisse con sus propios ojos

-Azura- dijo Kamui

-Kamui, ¿Qué Pasa?- dijo Azura

-Es que Chrom quiere que le devolvamos el favor y ayudarnos con Hoshido y Nohr- dijo Kamui

-¡Ya sabe de Hoshido y Nohr!- dijo Azura asustada

-No aún, pero quiere ayudarnos aunque no aceptemos la oferta- dijo Kamui

-Creo que debemos decirle- dijo Azura

-Pero Azura si le decimos él tendrá que volver a Ylisse pues dicen que la prosperidad de Ylisse duró dos años después del asesinato de Gangrel

-Pues creo que mejor volvemos aquí en dos años y les permitimos ayudarnos- dijo Azura

-No sería mala idea-

Ya después de discutirlo fueron al trono a ver a Chrom

-Tienes razón...puede servirnos de mucho para evitar la guerra entre Hoshido y Nohr- dijo Kamui

-Solo espero que aún se acuerde en dos años- dijo Azura

-Entonces...Chrom- dijo Kamui

-¿Y bien?- dijo Chrom

-Es que realmente puedes devolvernos el favor en dos años- dijo Kamui

-¿Dos años?-

-Si, créame en unos dos años- dijo Kamui

-Pero...Kamui podemos pagarles ahora el favor- dijo Sumia aún con su vestido azul de Novia

-Créame es mejor dentro de dos años, solo acuérdese por favor- dijo Kamui

-De acuerdo Kamui, pues ¿Dónde irás?- dijo Chrom

-Pues volveré solo a mi país con Azura, Felicia y Sakura, para ver la situación- dijo Kamui

-Bueno, pues hasta pronto, Príncipe Chrom, espero felices deseos para Ylisse- dijo Azura

-Y-yo...también...le deseo buenas cosas estos Dos años- dijo Sakura tímida

-Gracias por sus deseos, que Naga los bendiga- dijo Sumia

-¿Narga?- dijo Kamui

-Es Naga, Es el divino dragón que ansia proteger a los humanos- dijo Chrom

-Parece que tu forma dragón, se ¡Familiarice con Naga!- dijo Robin

-Bueno yo solo tengo sangre de dragón en mis venas- dijo Kamui

-Pues si se van, ¡A menos tomen esto para el viaje!- dijo Lissa dándoles una variedad de regalos

La bolsita tenía Pan, Frutas, Una Espada de Acero, Un Elixir, Una Lanza de Hierro, Bastones, y un Sello Secundó, así como varias cosas lindas de Ylisse

-Ya sé cómo recordarte- dijo Chrom sonriendo

-¡¿En serio?!, ¿Cómo?- dijo Kamui emocionado

-He decidido...Darte el cargo de Noble de Ylisse- dijo Chrom

-¡¿Que?!- dijo Kamui pues se sorprendió mucho

-Siendo un miembro de la casa podrás ir aquí, aun así te recordaré- dijo Chrom

-Pues yo...sin más que decir, ¡Qué tengan buen viaje!- dijo Frederick quien sonrío por extraña vez!

-Bueno pues sólo ven conmigo- dijo Chrom

Chrom y Kamui se fueron a una sala donde había artesanías y riquezas de Ylisse

-¿Qué sucederá?- dijo Kamui

-Llévese esto- le dio un Emblema de Plata con decoraciones y el escudo de Ylisse en el centro de este

-Yo...no puedo aceptar esto- dijo Kamui

-Tómelo, créame sé que lo usará para que los Nobles le reconozcan en el mundo- dijo Chrom feliz

-Chrom...Gracias- dijo Kamui

-Bueno solo te espero en dos años- dijo Chrom calmado

-Bueno Adiós, ¡Adiós a todos!- dijo Kamui y se fue

Pero cuando ya estaban a punto de ir, Kamui tocó el Emblema de la parte central pues se le cayó el Emblema y al levantarlo toco la parte central de esta donde parece que el Emblema de Ylisse se abrió, y parece que desaparición mientras un haz de luz rodeó a Kamui

-¿Pero qué es?, Ahhg, La luz es muy fuerte- dijo Kamui mientras cerraba los ojos

Kamui ahora vestía un traje blanco con negro, casi paralelo a como se vistió, solo que llevaba el Emblema de Ylisse en el hombro izquierdo y derecho, tenía botas decoradas con textiles de color azul, una especie de cinta atada a su mano izquierda de color amarillo, tenía muchos destaques en la espalda como funda para armas atado con cinturones atados en la espalda, además tenía un pequeño tatuaje de Ylisse en su mano derecha (Bueno yo lo diré así: ¡Promoción! Y de Príncipe Obscuro pues Kamui "promocionó" a Noble de Ylisse/Ylisse Noble, usa Espadas, Rocas Dragón y Arcos, y si yo creé la clase)

Cuando Kamui se vio a sí mismo entro Azura y le vio con ropa nueva, de hecho spor raro que parezca sintió...que se veía guapo y se sonrojó un poco

-Ehh, yo...creo que me...voy- dijo Azura

-No, no hay problema pero parezco un...pues si exactamente un Noble de Ylisse- dijo Kamui

-Vaya, Hey, Parece que hay una funda para arcos detrás de ti- dijo Azura

-Pues si a ver, ¿Hay un arco cerca?- preguntó Kamui

-Aquí hay uno- le pasó un Arco de Bronce

Kamui parece que dio un tiro perfecto, que el recuerde el siempre fallo con el arco pues su no podía con el, pero ahora parece que mejoró su destreza en eso.

-Pue aparece que he mejorado mucho- dijo Kamui

-Así será más fácil de pelear- dijo Azura

-Se supone que regresaremos en dos años después-

-Bueno- dicho esto en la Puerta Dimensional regresaron 2 años después a Ylisse y se dirigían al castillo, aún se veía como antes y el pueblo no parece que hubiera cambiado aunque la gente se veía más feliz y no se veía a algún pobre.

-Si que has hecho un buen trabajo Chrom- dijo Kamui

En el castillo llegaron y vieron al peliazul con la Falchion a su lado

-He vuelto Chrom- dijo Kamui

-¿Quién es usted?- dijo Chrom agarrando la Falchion

-Eh- dijo Kamui

-Jeje, Era una broma, claro que te recuerdo Kamui- dijo Chrom

(Kamui llegó un día antes de que Raimi diera el aviso de Regna Ferox)

-¡Qué Alivio!, yo creí que no me reconocerías- dijo Kamui

-Como dije, ¿En qué puedo ayudar?- dijo Chrom

-Bueno es que tienes que acompañarnos-

-Esta bien, ¿Los Custodios podrían ir?- preguntó Chrom

-Si pero el viaje es un poco extraño- dijo Kamui

-De acuerdo- dijo Chrom

Kamui y Chrom empezaron a caminar hacia la zona Sur de Ylisse donde hallaron un bote, Robin se encargó de manejarlo y Azura mantenía la dirección

-¿De dónde sacaron el bote?- preguntó Chrom

-Lo encontramos destrozado en Plegia- dijo Kamui

-Nos encargamos de repararlo- dijo Felicia

-Muero de hambre- dijo Stahl

-No puede ser Stahl, si comimos al mediodía- dijo Sully

-Pues...aún..ñam, ñam, da hambre- dijo Gaius comiéndose una bolsa de dulces

-Gaius, Comer dulces daña mucho- dijo Cordelia

-Si Gaius, Gregor también recomienda eso- dijo Gregor

-Puede que sí le lanzamos un maleficio vea los dulces como vegetales- dijo Tharja siniestramente pero Gaius solo comía

-Estoy de acuerdo, un conjuro que le haga ver otra cosa es excepcional- dijo Miriel leyendo un libro

-Hey Kamui, ¿Dónde vamos habrá enemigos poderosos?, de esa manera habrá más proceso- dijo Ricken

-El Maestro no requiere de poderoso enemigos, todos son iguales para el maestro- dijo Vaike muy confiado

-Este mar es lo más bello que he visto, En mi Roxanne nunca había visto un lago tan bellísimo- dijo Virion

-Que Naga nos bendiga en el camino- dijo Libra

-Lissa!, tesoro, tocar el agua puede ser peligroso- dijo Maribelle

-Si Lissa, puedes caerte al agua- dijo Kellam que al parecer nadie escuchó

-No se preocupen, Estoy viva- dijo Lissa siguiendo tocando el agua

-Creo que El Niño tenía razón de los enemigos, entre más poderosos, más usare mi Sable- dijo Lon'qu entrenando pero falló un ataque

-Vaya!, Que fuerte, Desearía pelear como lo hace el- dijo Olivia apelándose

-Nowi estará lista, Espero que también donde vayamos sea muy divertido- dijo Nowi feliz

-Espero que haya Taguels por ahí- dijo Panne

-Señor Kamui, ¿Acaso el lugar es tan lejano?- dijo Frederick serio

-No, de hecho ya llegamos- dijo Sakura

Kamui les mostró la Puerta a la que todos reaccionaron de manera Sorpresiva

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Robin recogiendo una pluma negra del suelo

-No importa Robin- dijo Chrom

-Bueno puede que se vea raro pero solo atraviesen la puerta- dijo Kamui

Entraron a la puerta y aparecieron en un lugar con casa bonitas y muy bien elaboradas

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Kamui quien fue el que entro primero

-Se llama Cheve, es de Nohr pero hay rumores de que hay una rebelión contra ellos- dijo Azura

-Cuando llegue Chrom, ¿Crees que...- dijo Kamui

-...Le pondremos fin a su vida- dijo una voz muy familiar para Kamui

-Ella es...Hinoka!- dijo Kamui

En eso llegó Chrom y Los Custodios

-¡Ehh- fue la reacción de todos

-Bueno, Bienvenidos a mi Hogar- dijo Kamui

Kamui salió corriendo con su grupo y Los Custodios siguiéndoles el paso.

Mientras tanto Leo se defendía de cada ataque con su espada, porque olvido el Brynhildr.

Todos le atacaban casi sin parar y ya cuando iba a ser derrotado

-Es tu fin, Nohrian- dijo Hinoka

-Alto- gritó Kamui

Leo, Hinoka, Scarlet y los demás se voltearon a verlo y no sabían si sentir alegría u odio

-Paren de pelear- dijo Kamui

-Kamui!, ¿Estás aliado con este Nohrian?- dijo Hinoka sería

-No con nadie estoy aliado, solo ya paren- dijo Kamui

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Leo adolorido

-Paz- dijo Kamui

En ese momento una flecha casi le da a Kamui así como casi le hieren con una Jabalina

-No toques al señor Leo, Traidor- dijo...Niles

-Peri te va a matar- dijo Peri

-Es imperdonable que lastimaras a tu hermano- dijo Laslow

-No, yo no lo dañe- dijo Kamui tratando de calmarlos

-No...crean...fueron esos despreciables Hoshidans- dijo Leo mintiendo

-Eso y espero que duela más- dijo Hinoka quien se veía muy enojada a cada momento

-Basta Hinoka, esta guerra es una mentira que no terminará- dijo Kamui

-Mentira es lo que eres, pase mi vida por ti, ahora me lo pagas así- dijo Hinoka

Parece que todos ahora atacarían a Kamui

-Demonios- dijo Kamui

-No tan rápido- dijo Chrom defendiendo a Kamui de una flecha de Niles

-Que- dijeron casi todos los presentes

-Gracias Chrom- dijo Kamui

-Creo que debes explicarme la situación- dijo Chrom

-Como dije estoy en un problema- dijo Kamui

-Nació de la familia de la Pegaso pero la familia del Rubio lo criaron- dijo Azura

-Y ahora sí estás en un problema- dijo Robin preocupado

-Es así- dijo Kamui

-No importa quiénes te apoyen, No estarás perdonado- dijo Hinoka

Y así inició una batalla, Subaki y Hana estaban en frente, Azama estaba alejado con Infortunios como cetro, Setsuna estaba con Hinoka que a la vez estaba a lado de Scarlet, con una Hacha Asesina y una Jabalina montando su Dragón, Orochi y Reina estaban juntas mientras que había varios soldados de Hoshido, pero por raro que parezca estaba Leo, Niles, Peri, Laslow y Silas alejados.

-Son demasiados- dijo Robin

-Pero no hay de otra así que debemos pelear- dijo Kamui

-Bueno, Custodios hora de devolver el favor- dijo Chrom

Iniciando la batalla todos corrieron hacia Kamui y Chrom, Robin empezó a atacar con Arcthunder y una Espada Trueno, aunque en los soldados de Hoshido veían algo extraño en ello.

-Mi señora- dijo un Apotecario

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Hinoka

-Los oponentes tienen algo extraño- dijo el Apotecario

-¿Cómo?- dijo Scarlet

-Sus armas se ven rompibles pero son en sí más útiles- dijo el Apotecario

-Entonces pongan resistencia y esperan a que se les agoten las armas- dijo Hinoka

Mientras tanto Kamui llegó con Leo

-¿Niles?- dijo Leo preocupado de verlo caer

-No se preocupe, aún si me hieren lo protegeré

Al momento de iniciar Hana y Subaki corrieron hacia una distraída Azura pero al lado estaba...

-¡Sakura!- dijeron Subaki y Hana corriendo con su princesa

-¡Hana!, ¡Subaki!- dijo Sakura sorprendida

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- preguntó Subaki

-Es que...yo...estoy aliado con mi hermano, aunque traicione a mi querido Hoshido- dijo Sakura llorando

-Ya no llore- dijo Hana tranquilizando a su amiga

-Pero...¿no abandonarán a Hoshido...por mi?- dijo Sakura

-El día que me comprometí a cuidarla prometí ser su guardia hasta el final- dijo Subaki

-Yo también, aún si se va la seguiremos donde sea- dijo Hana

-Gracias chicos-

-Subaki y yo tenemos unas cosas para usted- dijo Hana

-¡Sakura!- dijo alguien acercándose a ellos

-Eh.., Yo...- dijo Sakura sin saber qué hacer

-Estas viva, creí que tendría que usar un arma para poder salvarte de Kamui- dijo con alegría

-Creo que estamos en problemas- dijo Sakura en su mente preocupada y a la vez...feliz por la actual situación

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Chrom al ver al hombre

FIN

PUEDEN DECIDIR 1 PERSONAJE QUE NO APARECERÁ

1\. Fuga/Realmente al jugar Revelations lo ignore por el hecho de que Izana me gusto más, pero decidan

2\. Gunter/No me gustara poner a Jagen actualizado, pero decidan

3\. Yukimura/Como jugué CONQUEST y luego BIRTHRIGHT no lo vi de mucho pero decidan

Pero como dije antes tendré que dividir la historia en dos, así 20 y 20 será algo más equilibrado

ATTE: LARRY273-05, y muchas gracias por leer la historia


	7. Chapter 7

Volví!

Capítulo 7: Príncipes en Combate

NARRA SAKURA

Creo que no soy muy sensata a lo que haré, si apoyaré a mi hermano pero dejar Hoshido, a mi país, a mis hermanos, como es que yo pueda vivir con eso, no lo sé, aun así ver a los legendarios Custodios es como ver a leyendas, pero si lo recuerdo bien ellos aún no han peleado contra ese dragón sombrío que decían que era el mismo Dios Maldito y la encarnación del mismo mal, debería decirle eso a Kamui, antes que logre pasar algo malo y...

-¡Sakura!, ¡Estas viva!- no puedo creerlo, Ryoma, ¿porque estará aquí?

-Hermano, yo...- ¡ay no!, espero que no sepa que estuve con Kamui en...

-¿Quién eres?- ¡Chrom!, ahora sí estamos en apuros

-Retirémonos Sakura- dijo Hana preocupada

-Pero...-

-Mire, se que ese peliazul es su aliado pero deberíamos retirarnos- dijo Subaki alejándome de la pelea mientras veía a Ryoma con Saizo, Rinkah, Kaze y Kagero a su lado y a Chrom que tenía a Frederick, Sumia, Cordelia y Nowi como aliados

NARRADOR

"Creo que llevamos la victoria" pensó Kamui, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ellos tenían ventaja ahora pues las leyendas del legendario estratega Robin que Kamui solía leer en Nohr eran ciertas, podría ayudar a hacer la paz entre Hoshido y Nohr.

-Robin- dijo Kamui

-¿Aue sucede?- preguntó

-No hemos evacuado a los pueblerinos de Cheve-

-¿Cheve?- preguntó el peliblanco confundido

-El nombre de este lugar- dijo Kamui

-De acuerdo, Stahl, Gaius, Sully, Miriel, evacuen a los aldeanos- dijo Robin

-Entendido- dijo Sully cabalgando a las casas

-Cuenta con nosotros- dijo Stahl pero en él camino se distrajo al ver un árbol de frutas

-Vamos Stahl- dijo Gaius a sus espaldas mientras el jinete verde volvía a su misión

-No tardaremos- dijo Miriel atacando a unos luchadores en el camino

Pronto los aldeanos se fueron, dejándoles recompensas: Un Sello Maestro, Una Poción, Un Pergamino y 1000 de dinero, mientras tanto Leo estaba tomando unas pociones que Peri elaboró

-Con eso es suficiente- dijo Leo

-Que alivio que este bien- dijo Laslow

-Tengo unas esposas de captura, ¿Quiere que capturemos a alguien?- dijo Niles

-Hmmm- dijo Leo pensando

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Peri

-No se, para empezar Hinoka está rodeada de Luchadores-

-Entonces capturarla no es una gran opción- sino Niles

-No pero no podría capturar a nadie más- dijo Leo-Pero ese peliblanco es misterioso

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Niles, luego Leo le señaló a Robin

-Pero no cree que eso sería inútil- preguntó Silas

-No, sus estrategias son muy útiles, más de las que Iago crea, lo usaríamos para conquistar Hoshido- propuso el mismo Leo

-Tienes razón y si es el táctico de su hermano tendrán problemas- dijo Niles sonriente

-No había pensado en eso pero igual podría ser otro buen motivo- dijo Leo

-A propósito...- decía Niles buscando algo en su bolsa- No olvide sus armas-

-El Brynhildr, muchas gracias Niles- dijo Leo-Ahora concéntrense en la Captura-

Laslow fingió una herida y dejó a los demás ir, solo que Silas se quedó con el, Laslow sabía perfectamente quién había llegado y vio en especial a esa mujer pelirosada, Olivia, aún así prefirió estar más alejado y evitar el contacto visual, Laslow estaba muy preocupado ya que no sabía si habían llegado después de cierta persona.

-Perdón Laslow pero debo ayudar- dijo Silas

-No te preocupes- dijo Laslow todo pálido-Yo iré al castillo-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si, Ve, Ya puedes ir- dijo Laslow ya cuando Silas se fue-Olivia, Robin, Padre...Anakos-

Cuando Silas partió se encontró con una cara muy familiar

-¡Kamui!- dijo Silas emocionado al ver a su amigo

-¿Te conozco?-

-¿Qué no te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó el peliazul-Me llamó Silas, solíamos ser amigos

-...-Kamui quedó confuso pues sus memorias de la infancia eran vagas

-Recuerdo que tanto querías salir así que organice un picnic afuera- dijo Silas

Pero Kamui no lo recordaba aún.

-Pero nos descubrieron y te echaste la culpa, me salvaste-

-Un momento...Silas, ¿En serio eres tú?, ¡como has crecido!- dijo Kamui

-Ehh, si- dijo Silas

-Pero estás con Nohr y sabrás que no soy su aliado-

-¿Qué más da?, me iría al otro lado del mundo si tú vas-

-Jeje, gracias Silas-

Pero sigilosamente Peri noqueó a Robin, que estaba peleando contra Hoshidans, mientras que Niles lo arrastró fuera de Cheve, minutos después Leo lo llevo y cabalgaron a Nohr, claro después de que Niles y Pero cogieran la espada de Xander, mientras la captura fue un éxito, Kamui ganó la batalla, solo que quedaban aún enemigos.

-Hinoka- dijo Kamui-Lo siento-

-Kamui- dijo Hinoka en lágrimas-Espero...-

Pero fue interrumpida cuando Chrom retrocedió mostrándose en la zona

-Son muy rígidos- dijo Chrom con una herida en su brazo

-Retroceda señor- dijo Frederick poniéndose al frente de este

-Déjenmelo a mi- dijo Kagero lanzando su Shuriken Espinoso a Frederick

-Arggg- dijo Frederick pues el Shuriken perforó su coraza (esa arma está en Hoshido)

-Frederick!- dijo Chrom asustado

-Muere- dijo Saizo lanzando un shuriken explosivo

-No lo permitiré- dijo Cordelia protegiendo a Chrom del peligro

-Cordelia- dijo Chrom

Pero Saizo lanzó una explosión que daño a Cordelia y a él (es su skill personal).

-Cuidado Saizo- dijo Ryoma llamando la atención de sus hermanos y Scarlet

-Ryoma- mencionaron los 3 al mismo tiempo pero con tonos y reacciones diferentes

-Así que te llevaste a mi hermana- dijo Ryoma

-Ryoma yo...- dijo Kamui

-No hables, tu simple acción te llevará a tu condena- dijo Ryoma

Ryoma atacó con la Raijinto a todos sus rivales apenas recibiendo daño, pero dejó a Kamui al final

-Ahora sí iras con nosotros- dijo Ryoma

-Lo siento pero yo decidiré mi propio destino- dijo Kamui

-Si es así, tendré que desviarlo- dijo Ryoma atacando a Kamui

-Lo siento pero es así- dijo Ryoma

-No te rindas Kamui- dijo Azura cantando una canción que en sí le dio ánimos mientras que Lissa y Maribelle usaban el cetro Sanar (o Physic) y curaron totalmente a Kamui

-Azura- dijo Ryoma distraído cuando Kamui dio su estocada

-Eres fuerte pero no lo suficiente- dijo Ryoma

-Nosferatu- dijo Tharja lanzando el hechizo, pero el samurai lo esquivo

-Ha-dijo Donnel tratando de atacar pero falló

-No te descuides- dijo Vaike atacando a su espalda, pero falló de nuevo

-Como es que atacan si...- dijo Ryoma cuando volteo y vio a su equipo derrotado

-¿Pero cómo?- dijo

-Puede que seas fuerte pero te distrajimos de tu pelotón y tuvimos solo que desarmarlos- dijo Kamui

-Rayos- dijo Ryoam humillado

FIN

Corto pero mejor eso que tardar más, este episodio fue por mi cumple, además confirmó Einjard, Marth e Ike, decidiré en el futuro pero están confirmados, en fin no hace falta prometer, así que Bye, y gracias por leer


End file.
